Halloween Special: Trick or - CLOWN!
by Troubledgirl87
Summary: Happy Halloween! This is my Halloween Special! [NOT Elsanna]. Includes Rapunzel as well! One-Shot. Sisterly Fluff. Cute. Anna has a fear…more like phobia. Family/Humor/Hurt/Comfort (I did not draw the cover image)


**Trick or- CLOWN!**

**A/N: Happy Halloween everyone! I know everyone is probably doing a Halloween special and I'm joining in on the fun! I hope you guys enjoy this chapter! Not Elsanna! No Flames! (Elsa may seem a little OOC as a kid but its because she loves Halloween with a passion). All familial love, nothing more!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Frozen**

Ever since Elsa was 4, she absolutely _loved_ Halloween with a passion. Anna, on the other hand, didn't. She enjoyed the festivities but when someone in a clown costume would stroll past her she would start crying and she would run to her Mama or Papa.

When Elsa was 7 and Anna was 4, the royal family decided to decorate the Ballroom for Halloween, which was in 2 days. Elsa drew pumpkins and bats; and Anna drew scribbles that were supposed to be candies and spiders. At least that's what her parents thought they were.

Once the sisters were finished drawing, there father posted them on the walls of the ballroom.

"Papa?" Elsa said walking up to her father. "Can I go 'trick-or-treating'?"

Her father glanced over at his wife and she nodded.

"I suppose, but you cannot go alone. Maybe you can ask your mother if she can take you, I have many meetings tonight," he said.

Elsa nodded, disappointed slightly. She had wanted to go alone like a big girl, or at least gone with her father but…he was to busy.

"Mama!" Elsa ran to her mother. "Can you please take me 'trick-or-treating'?"

"Of course, Sweetheart," her mother responded.

"Can I come?" Elsa heard her sister ask.

"There may be people dressed as clowns, Dear," her mother warned.

Anna gulped. "I'll be brave."

Their mother smiled lovingly at her youngest. "Alright but if you get too frightened please just say so and we can come back to the castle."

Anna nodded.

"YAY!" Elsa cheered enthusiastically.

.

The next day, both of the girls were fitted for their Halloween costumes. Elsa decided she

wanted to go as a witch. Anna had really wanted to be a witch as well and their mother assured her that both her and Elsa could be witches

"I'm so excited!" Elsa said as they walked down the hall from where they just got fitted.

Anna was usually the enthusiastic one but this time she was quiet.

"Anna?" Elsa asked becoming concerned.

"Yeah?" Anna looked at her older sister.

"Are you ok?" She asked.

Anna nodded her head. Elsa smiled, believing the obvious lie. Anna followed her sister, thinking of all the terrible clowns that would be out on Halloween.

.

Tonight was the night. They had just gotten dressed in their costumes that were _incredibly adorable,_ as their mother put it. They were at the gates of the castle, excited for what was yet to come. Well, at least one of them was.

"Ready, girls?" The Queen asked her two daughters.

Elsa nodded eagerly and Anna nodded sheepishly. Elsa took hold of her little sisters hand. As the gates opened, Elsa was about to run out with her sister until something grabbed her arm lightly.

"Elsa. You have to stay close to me, ok?" Their mother said.

Elsa nodded, less enthusiastically but she wouldn't let one little rule lower her spirits. The little family walked out, through the gates. Elsa gasped in awe.

There were lights lighting up the town, jack-o-lanterns lining the streets, people dressed in costumes laughing about.

"Woah…" Elsa gasped with a huge grin on her face.

Anna smiled as well, yet still nervous. There were no clowns in sight, which was a good sign. They wandered over to a cobble-stone house with two jack-o-lanterns sitting next to the wooden door. Elsa tried to walk up to the door but her sister wasn't coming with. Elsa let go of her hand and went over and knocked.

The door swung open to reveal a little old woman and a basket of chocolate.

"Trick-or-Treat!" Elsa chimed and held out the basket of her own.

The old lady reached out and dropped a few chocolates in the girl's basket. "Have a good night, Dear!"

"Thank you!" Elsa smiled and walked back to her mother. "Anna why didn't you come with me?"

Anna clung to her mother's dress.

Elsa frowned, "You're never usually shy. What's wrong?"

"C-Clowns," the little strawberry-blonde mumbled.

Elsa immediately understood. "Anna. Come here, I need to tell you a secret," she beckoned for her sister to come closer.

Anna shuffled closer to her older sister, leaning in to listen.

"Clowns are afraid of snow and ice," the older one said with a smirk.

Anna gasped, "Really?"

"Really," Elsa nodded.

Anna grinned. She was still a bit weary but more energetic that before. She ran up to the door and knocked her famous, melodious knock. Again, the door opened.

"Trick-or-Treat!" Anna said and held out her basket.

The old lady dropped some chocolates in Anna's basket. Anna then pulled her basket close and looked inside. "Thank you!"

"You're welcome. Have a good night!" the old lady then shut the door.

Anna skipped back to her mother and sister happily. "I did it! And no clowns!"

The Queen smiled lovingly at her daughter. "Yes you did. Good job!"

"Lets go get more candy!" Elsa beamed.

Anna's eyes grew wide with grin plastered onto her face. She nodded eagerly and the two girls ran off.

"Anna! Elsa!" The Queen yelled. The two girls were no longer in sight and Idunn began to worry.

_Oh where did they go off to…_

The Queen began to walk at a fast pace towards the direction the princesses went.

Meanwhile, Elsa and Anna were having a great time. Multiple doors and more candy. They were on their 5th house now.

"Wait, Anna. Where is Mama?" Elsa asked before going up to the next door with her sister.

Anna looked around, as well as Elsa. "I don't know…"

"Uh, Anna we should go find her."

"But why?" Anna whined. "Arendelle is safe! All the people are super duper nice!"

"Not everyone. I mean there are still bad guys out there. I think it would be best to find Mama."

Anna pouted, "Fine."

The girls turned around and walked down the streets, trying to spot their mother. They were without luck. They could not find their mother anywhere.

Elsa and Anna kept walking up and down streets, people dressed in costumes greeting them as they went on their way. Then suddenly Elsa noticed Anna was no longer beside her. Elsa turned around.

Anna was standing there with a mortified look on her face.

"Cl…Cl…cl-cl," the girl stuttered.

"Anna, are you ok?" Elsa began to approach her sister.

"Cl…CLOWN!" Anna shrieked and ran in the opposite direction.

Elsa turned around and spotted a seemingly nice man, dressed as a clown, waving at the princess. Elsa waved back politely then ran after her sister.

Elsa had seen her go in the alley. She walked in the dark space between the houses and found her sister, curled up, crying.

"Anna!" Elsa gasped and ran to her sister.

She kneeled beside her and placed a hand on the girls shoulder. The strawberry-blonde screamed and sobbed harder.

"No, no. Shh. It's just me. Your sister Elsa," Elsa said, trying to soothe the young girl.

Anna looked up from her curled position. Once the information registered in her mind, she bolted upward and embraced Elsa in a hug. She was trembling and crying.

"Th-there w-was…a c-clown!" Anna choked out.

"I know…" Elsa whispered. She stroked the younger girl's hair.

"Girls!" Elsa and Anna looked up to find their mother standing before them.

The Queen embraced them in a hug, "Never run off like that. What had I told you?"

She sounded concerned and worried, yet stern and reprimanding. They hugged the older woman back anyway. The Queen placed a kiss on the top of their heads.

"Why were you in the alley?"

"Anna saw a clown and she ran in the alley," Elsa explained, her sister still crying and unable to explain properly.

"Oh, Sweetheart," the Queen looked at her youngest with a frown.

Their mother picked up the younger girl and held Elsa's hand. "Would you girls like to continue trick-or-treating?"

Both princesses shook their heads 'no.'

"Alright then. Let's get back to the castle," the Queen and the girls walked back to the safety of the castle.

.

_**Present Day…**_

Elsa's study door flew open. "Elsa! Guess what? Guess what?"

Elsa turned from her documents and smiled softly. "What?"

Anna ran over to her sister, grabbed her hand, and pulled her out of the study.

"Wait! Anna, I have work to do still and-"

"Oh, hush," Anna smirked playfully. "Forget about the work, this is more important."

Elsa raised an eyebrow, still being dragged down the hall. "This better be more important than work."

Anna giggled and continued to pull her sister. They stopped in front of a door that was unfamiliar to Elsa. "What is this?"

"See for yourself," Anna pushed open the door and revealed a dressing room.

Not only a dressing room but a dressing room with to costumes in the middle of it. Elsa walked in slowly, Anna following her, waiting for her reaction.

"I'm sorry, I'm confused."

"Halloween, silly! Did you forget?"

Elsa had definitely not forgotten since it would be the first Halloween since "The Great Thaw." But she was utterly confused. "Why are _you_ the one excited? You absolutely hate Halloween."

"I do not!" Anna pouted slightly. "I simply…hate…clowns."

Elsa held back the urge to roll her eyes. "Must I remind you about 14 years ago?"

Anna was silent for a minute. "No…no you don't. But it's ok. I can handle it! Don't you still love it?"

Elsa smiled to herself. Anna really is the most selfless person ever. "Yes, I actually do enjoy Halloween very much, still. But just because I like it doesn't mean you have to put yourself through hell for my happiness. I'm perfectly happy just hanging out with you and spending the day together."

"Nope!" a smile returned to Anna's face. "Guess what…again."

"What?"

"PUNZIE IS COMING!" Anna practically shouted with joy.

The Queen was surprised by this. "Wait, really?"

The strawberry-blonde nodded her head eagerly. "Uh-huh. And we are all going trick-or-treating!"

Elsa approached Anna and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Anna. I know that you don't enjoy Halloween. You don't have to go. I wound be happy just spending time with you. Really. I just don't want you to go through pain for me."

Anna smiled and waved her away. "It's not pain, Elsa. If I see a clown then….yeah."

The Princess's face fell. She hadn't really thought about that. What if she _did _see a clown?

"I'm sure it would be fine," Anna lied with a big toothy grin.

The platinum-blonde eyed her suspiciously. "Are you _sure_ you want to do this?"

Anna nodded. Elsa removed her hand from the girl's shoulder. "Ok then, I guess we are going to go trick-or-treating. When is Rapunzel arriving?"

Anna frowned, "Please stop using your '_Queen Voice_.' I'm your sister, not a dignitary."

It had come out a lot harsher than expected and Anna immediately took it back. Elsa gave her an understanding smile. "Ok, sorry."

"Punzie should be arriving tomorrow. I cant believe Halloween is only in three days!"

Elsa nodded. "Yeah. It has been a while.

"So I guess I'm going as a witch," Elsa gestured to the costume in front of her.

"Yup! And I am going as a mummy," Anna said, sticking her arms out and marching around.

The Queen raised a slender hand to hide her laughter. Anna beamed that she made her sister laugh.

.

"It's time!" Anna yelled ardently.

She looped her arm through Elsa's and Rapunzel's arm. The girls walked out into the town. It was a complete déjà vu for Anna and Elsa. The lights were gleaming, the people laughing and having a good time, and the jack-o-lanterns.

Rapunzel looked over at both girls. She smirked and slightly nudged Anna in the side. "Shall we go?"

Both girls snapped out of their daze and giggled. "Yeah, lets go. Sorry."

Then the Queen and two Princesses walked down the streets. They approached a house.

"Oh my goodness, I just realized how ridiculous a Queen would look walking up to a house, asking for candy, in a costume," Elsa blushed, embarrassed.

"Too late!" Anna grinned and pushed her older sister towards the door.

Elsa let out a small yelp that made she feel stupider and she blushed even more. Before she got a chance to knock – which she most likely wasn't going to do anyways – the door opened. A tall middle aged woman answered.

"Hello- Oh! Your Majesty," the woman curtseyed.

"Oh no, please don't. It's fine. Tonight is a night of fun, no formalities, please." Elsa said turning a darker shade of red.

Elsa glared back behind her at the two spunky girls who, now, had their hands over their mouths, trying to conceal laughter.

"Of course." The woman stood before her awkwardly before Elsa said something.

"Oh, um. T-Trick-or-treat…" the Queen held her basket out in front of her.

The woman snapped to attention and dropped some chocolates in Elsa's basket. The woman gave her a kind smile, "Have a good night, Queen Elsa."

"Thank you," Elsa returned the smile and the door shut.

Elsa turned around and both Princess were rolling on the floor, laughing loudly.

"Y-You….Should…have seen…your face!" Anna gasped in between bouts of laughter.

Elsa stared daggers at Anna and Rapunzel. They both stopped laughing immediately.

"E-Elsa?.."

Elsa then smiled sweetly. A little _too_ sweetly. "Yes?"

"You aren't mad?" Anna asked.

Rapunzel didn't dare to speak. Elsa just kept smiling. "No, not at all. Why would I be mad?"

Anna narrowed her eyes suspiciously, "Hmm. Are you _sure_?"

Elsa's smile turned into a wickedly, evil grin. "Positive."

Both Rapunzel and Anna's eyes widened. They slowly stood up off the floor and backed away slowly. Elsa made an advance toward the two. Then they turned around and ran, Elsa running after them.

"AH ELSA!" Anna screamed as she ran down the streets with Punzie.

Elsa was laughing evilly, running faster, gaining on them. Everyone was looking at them.

Anna and Rapunzel started laughing as well, still running and screaming. All three girls were having the time of their lives.

Elsa became confused when Anna suddenly stopped in her tracks. Rapunzel noticed and turned around. "Anna, she's coming!" Punzie said.

Elsa grabbed her sister's arm and said, "Caught you!"

But Anna didn't laugh nor scream with fake fear. She stood there…mortified.

"Anna?..." Elsa said, looking concerned now.

Punzie looked in the direction Anna was staring. "Um…Elsa…"

Elsa looked at Punzie and Punzie just pointed. The Queen looked and saw it.

"Oh…" Then she turned back to Anna who now had tears streaming down her face.

"Anna!" Elsa gasped and went to pull her sister in a hug but Anna bolted the other direction.

Elsa and Rapunzel chased after her. Any time Elsa or Punzie would try to call her name, Anna would just shriek and run faster. Anna was running straight for the castle.

When the guards saw her running, screaming, and sobbing, they immediately got as many defenses ready as possible and ushered her inside. Though they didn't need to usher her because she had already made it inside in a matter of seconds.

Then they saw the Queen and Princess of Corona running as well.

"Your Majesty! Your Highness! Who is chasing you?" A guard asked urgently.

"No one! Don't fret. Anna was just spooked by something, do not worry," Elsa insisted and ran inside the castle with Rapunzel.

"I knew Anna was afraid of clowns but I had no idea it was this bad," Rapunzel said as they walked quickly down the halls.

"Ever since Anna was born she has been terrified of them."

"Will she be ok?"

Elsa nodded. "Yes. But we will need a bit of time alone to talk, ok?"

"Yes, of course. I completely understand."

Elsa gave her a thankful smile. She approached a flower designed door and knocked.

"Anna…it's me, Elsa. Can I come in?" Elsa said in a kind, soothing voice.

She heard nothing. She decided to open the door slightly and peek in. "Anna?"

Elsa saw a curled up figure in the corner of the room. _Major_ déjà vu.

Elsa closed the door behind her softly. She approached Anna slowly and carefully.

"Hey," the platinum-blonde said with a smile. "You ok?"

There was whimpering coming from the shaking form on the ground. Elsa sat next to her. She put a hand on her sister's arm. Anna immediately cowered away and yelped with fear.

"Anna, it's me. Don't be afraid! It's your sister. It's _me_. Your sister who loves you more than anything in the world and would never let you go for a second. Your sister who cant live without you. Your sister who would be willing to lay down my life for you at any moment and no hesitation. Anna, please," Elsa begged, tears forming in her own eyes.

Anna looked up slowly. Anna then hugged Elsa tightly. "Elsa!" she sobbed.

Elsa hugged her back with the same amount of strength. "Yes. It's ok. I'm here."

The elder one rubbed the crying girl's back. Elsa shifted into a different position so that Anna was hugging her and her head was lying on Elsa's chest. Elsa ran her fingers through her little sister's hair and began to sing softly.

.

_I will protect you because you're afraid_

_I'll never shut you out again_

_I'll never slam the door_

_You don't have to be scared anymore_

_Cause for the first time in forever_

_I'm here to understand_

_For the first time in forever_

_We can do this hand in hand_

_No more apprehension _

_You don't have to live in fear_

_Cause For the first time in forever_

_I will be right here_

.

Anna was now only sniffling and no longer sobbing. "Hey…that's my song." She whispered.

Elsa chuckled lightly. "Sorry."

Anna snuggled up to Elsa even more. She let out a content sigh. "Thank you, Elsa. For everything."

"No problem," Elsa smiled and kissed the top of Anna's head.

"I'm sorry I freaked out about the clown. I ruined the night…"

"No, no. You didn't ruin anything. Tonight was a great night. I had the time of my life. That was really fun. Thank you."

Anna just smiled. Then she remembered something. "Hey, where is Punzie?"

"Oh I think she is just down the hall. Wanna go back out?" Elsa suggested.

"Aww but your warm," Anna hugged her sister tighter for emphasis.

Elsa smiled warmly at her sister, tears developing in her eyes. That was the first time someone called her…_warm. _Elsa bit back the tears and cleared her throat.

"I'm glad to hear that but Punzie is outside. I suggest we at least let her join in on familial bonding, don't you think?"

Anna groaned and unwillingly let go of her sister. Elsa stood up and helped her sister stand up as well. Elsa placed a kiss on Anna's forehead. Her little sister smiled at her. "Best big sister ever."

Elsa laughed and shook her head.

"It's true!" Anna protested as they walked out of her room.

"Thank you, Anna." Elsa said humbly.

Elsa spotted Rapunzel down the hall. "Punzie!"

The brunette turned at the sound of her name. She beamed at the sisters and ran down the hall. She brought Anna into a huge hug.

She then pulled away with a concerned look, "You ok?"

Anna smiled and nodded. "I'm much better, that's for sure."

Punzie smiled again. "Good."

"So what do you ladies want to do now?" Elsa asked.

"OO! OO! OO! I know!" Anna said, raising her hand, jumping up and down.

"Yes, Anna?" Elsa asked with an amused smile.

"Lets decorate the ballroom like we did when we were children!"

"That sounds fun!" Rapunzel chimed in.

"Good idea. Let's get some paper though. We wouldn't want to have the wallpaper reinstalled."

.

Some servants came back with drawing and painting utensils and large sheets of paper. The girls started drawing and painting right away.

Elsa had always loved to sketch and was really good at it. So she decided to put her skills to use and she drew all three of the girls, including herself, in their costumes.

Rapunzel had painted her whole life and she decided to make this beautiful painting of the town on Halloween night.

As for Anna, she never drew that much. So that night she was just trying different thing's out. It turns out Anna is a very good drawer and can draw faces and body movements perfectly. She decided to draw a crowd of people, all in different costumes.

After putting their works of art on the wall, they decided to sit down and admire each other's work.

"Wow…who could have known about all this talent…" Anna mused.

Anna felt something on her arm and realized that she was still in her mummy costume. Anna then looked at Elsa and saw a content smile on her face. Elsa was also still wearing the witch costume.

_This has been the best Halloween I could ever ask for_.

**A/N: Ok! Here was the Promised Halloween Special! I hope you guys enjoyed this extra long special. Much sisterly feels. :D I hope you enjoyed! Please review! No Flames!**


End file.
